


Those three words

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you said too quietly:</p><p>Derek has never been good with confessions. But he was trying to work up to it, saying it in his mind, whispering it to himself.</p><p>Stiles was always so patient with him, never expected him to say it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those three words

Derek has never been good with confessions. But he was trying to work up to it, saying it in his mind, whispering it to himself.

Stiles was always so patient with him, never expected him to say it back.

He started mumbling it when Stiles was asleep.

He would repeat it in his head when they were in each others arms, would whisper it against Stiles' skin.

 

He didn't intend for the words to be the last thing he said to Stiles before he passed out, but he was glad that he was able to make Stiles understand before the darkness took him.

“I love you, I love you, I lov-”

 

 

Derek makes sure to never let Stiles forget. He woke up in a hospital bed and didn't stop whispering the words until Stiles choked them back.

He doesn't leave the house anymore without mumbling them against Stiles' lips.

Stiles never doubts his love, never has. But it is a nice reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
